La Misiòn de Los Herederos
by angelpower
Summary: Ocurriràn eventos importantes en la vida de James, y uno de esoses el intento definitivo por olvidarse de lily, lo lograrà? y quienes son los nuevos integrantes de hogwarts? leanlo es bueno
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 

EL PRINCIPIO DEL PROBLEMA

FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

3000 AÑOS ANTES

Rovena! Rovena no te mueras por favor! no me dejes... decía el Joven Godric... amor! no me dejes...

No.. no te preocupes amor mío... algún día volvere a nacer.. y volvera nuestra oportunidad de ser felices otra vez...Sin embargo cuàndo nos encontremos de nuevo, tu estaràs enamorado de otra persona y yo tambièn...Dicho esto.. Rovena... cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!No puedes dejarme... son muchos años que haré mientras tanto...

Creo que es obvio no Godric? Decía una mujer mientras salía de las sombras:  
creo que lo mejor es prepararnos para el momento de reencarnar...debemos dejarlo todo listo para nuestros sucesores Godric.

AHHHHH!creo que si... decía mientras se llevaba a Rovena a otro lugar.  
---------------------------------THE END OF THE FLASHBACK------------

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! APAGA ESE DESPERTADOR QUE ESTA SONANDO COMO CAMPANA DE CATEDRA JAMES! Decía sirius mientras golpeaba a James por culpa del despertador.

Bien, será levantarme... buenos días muchachos q tal?

Bien hasta que tu maldito despertador se le ocurrio sonar. Decía Sirius bastante molesto.

Oigan, ya dejen de pelear y bajemos a desayunar, tenemos pociones. Opinaba Remus(el único cuerdo el grupo si me permiten decirlo), tratando de calmar a sus amigo.

EL LA SALA COMUN

Alex bella dama! como estas cariño? le decía Sirius a una bella muchacha

YO NO SOY TU BELLA MUCHACHA! Y AMANECI MAL PORQ ACABO DE VERTE!Decía bastante frenética

ya, ya calmense dejense de sus peleas matutinas si?... Sirius vete con Remus a comer.

y tu james a donde vas? pregunta sirius bastante aterrado que su amigo no asista al comedor por la mañana.

Necesito compartir unas palabras con katherina...oye puedes llamas a Katherin? necesito hablar con ustedes dos por favor. Decía james seria-  
mente.

claro Alexander... digo... james, esperame aquí.

Eyy ey ey, un momento, quien es katherina y katherin? no las conozco. Amigo, piensas conquistar dos jovencitas y no me avisas, deja de ser egoista.  
Agregaba Sirius bastante molesto...

Sí que eres idiota! a ellas las conoces son alexa y alexis bobo, y tu sabes que ellas son las unicas niñas en todo Hogwarts a las cuales no me atreveria conquistar y tengo mis razones...

pero a ti que te pasa viejo estas muy raro ultimamente...

Hola alexander! decía katherin mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a james. Dime de que querías que hablaramos?

Vengan necesito contarles algo importante

EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR REMOTO DE HOGWARTS

Bien hermanito somos todas oídos... que está pasando? preguntaban ellas preocupadas

bien ehh... ya no puedo soportar más esas visiones, sobre el pasado de hogwarts , me he comunicado con nuestras otras 2 hermanas y Tábata en Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y tambien les está pasando lo mismo, estoy preocupada creo tedré q hablar con dumbeldore.

Creo q tienes razón. Afirma Katherina. Alexander.. hermanito, aunque nosotras no hemos tenemos ningún sueño del pasado ni nada por el estilo hemos sentido aura del pasado muy extraña lo mejor sera contar con él...

Si.. yo tambien te apoyo. Reafirmaba katherin.

Bien mis niñas, será mejor que me balla a clase y ustedes tambien.

Luego les da a sus hermanas un calido abrazo y se va.

Me da mucha tristeza ver a mi hermano padecer solo con el apellido sabes. De´cia katherin con ojos llorosos.

Sí.. no me gusta verlo así, es muy difícil para el y para nosotras no tratarnos como lo que somos... hermanos.

FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

La situación se está saliendo de control. Decía Alexander Potter padre deses-  
peradamente.

Creo que la única solución es que katherina y katherin queden en potestad de los westwood y los narrow. Ellos cuidaran bien de ellas. Decía alexandra potter con un deje de tristeza.

NO MAMA! nosotros nos quedaremos al lado de ustedes... no queremos ser las hijas de ellos no nos importa morir mamá por favor!

no niñas, ustedes nunca dejaran de ser potter.. ante la sociedad pertenceran a esas familiar... deben hacerlo por favor.

James! tu estas de acuerdo? pregunta su padre seriamente preocupado temiendo la respuesta de su hijo

Yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de seguir llevando mi apellido, pero no voy a permitir que a mis hermanitas les pase algo, asi que no me importa que tengan otro apellido ante la sociedad, las seguiré queriendo como mis hermanas.!

Supuse que dirías eso hijo. Me siento orgulloso de tí. Prométeme que cuidarás de tus hermanas, y empieza a recordar tu pasado... sera la clave de tu futuro y también quiero que busques a karen y a kristen; ellas son tus hermanas ma-  
yores james... encuentralas lo mas pronto posible... ni tu madre ni yo sobreviviremos mucho tiempo...decía su padre llorando al hombro de su hijo

lo prometo padre... lo prometo ------------------------THE END OF THE FLASHBACK----------------------

Desde eso han pasado 5 años no es así?

Tienes razon katherin, solo espero que todo esto se solucione.. pero tengo la sensacion de que esto apenas esta comenzando.

EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBELDORE DESPUES DE LA HORRENDA CLASE DE POCIONES!(Se nota q quiero esa materia con todo mi corazon no?

Profesor será que puedo hablar con usted?

Claro q sí.. james, y se precisamente a que vienes. Tus padres días antes de morir me dijeron q algo así pasaría.

Que es lo que me quiere decir profesor? que usted sabe el motivo por el cuál estoy soñando con el pasado?

Así es james, lo unico q te puedo decir es que la parte de la historia que dice que los fundadores de Hogwarts son solo 4 esta muy equivocada. después de lo que me dijo tu padre he llegado a la conlusión q aparte de salazar son8 más los que hicieron posible que Hogwarts existiera.

Pero... eso no es posible... me está insinuando... que... no.. eso no puede ser!  
Decía, james ya sin colores de lo impresionado que se encontraba.

Así, es son 5 mujeres y 3 hombres, y tu eres uno de ellos. Y creo q podrás adivinar quienes son los otros miembros no es asi?. Decía el profesor como si la reencarnacion fuera lo mas común en esos tiempos.

Me quiere decir que katherina, katherin, karen, kristen,Tábata, lance, andrew y yo somos la reencarnacion de los hechizeros que ayudaron a fundar hogwarts? Eso es imposible profesor! no... no... no lo asimilo...es...

Si.. ya se que me vas a decir que es imposible etc, etc, etc... pero quiero que veas esto.  
En ese momento el profesor saca una cadenita con un escudo de oro.

Que es esto profesor?

Es una especie de giratiempo, ha pasado por tu familia desde hace muchos años, tus padres me dieron esto con una carta para cuando necesitaras respuestas.

Gracias profesor creo que lo abriré... mientras creo q me iré a almorzar..

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 

RESIGNACIÓN... EL HECHIZO DEL CANDADO.

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

JAMES! Oye siéntate a comer, te ves pálido. Decía Sirius mientras obliga- ba a su amigo comer.

No... creo que no... ya se me ha quitado el apetito, nos vemos luego creo que me iré a la sala común... nos vemos en clase.

James, estás enfermo? tu nunca te quedas sin comer estas bien? decía Remus con cara de plato de lo asombrado que estaba al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo.

Sip, creo q nunca me había sentido mejor. decía sin mucho convencimiento.

Cuándo se perdía hacía la sala común, James chocó con algo... o más bien con alguien...

O.. oye lo siento, no vi por donde iva. decía el joven bastante apenado.

Ah... POTTER! NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER Q HACER MI VIDA MAS DIFÍCIL, NO TIENES OTRA PARTE POR DONDE PASAR...

Pe..pero Lily lo siento solamente pase por aqui me dirigía a la sala común y tropecé con tigo, no creo que eso sea un crimen o si, decía mientras rogaba que su amada pelirroja dejara de gritarlo...ya lo estaba volviendo sordo.

SI¡ES UN CRIMEN! TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO ES UN CRIMEN! SOLO ESPERO CON ANSIAS EL DIA QUE DESAPAREZ-  
CAS Y ME DEJES EN PAZ.

Tanto me odias Lily? tanto me odias que ni siquiera me soportas cuándo no estoy haciendo nada?; decía mientras lágrimas cristalinas suplicaban por salir de sus brillantes ojos cafés.

¡SI! TE ODIO! NO TE SOPORTO! TODO LO QUE ESTA ALREDEDOR TUYO ME ENFERMA! NO SE PORQUE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS HABLAN BIEN DE TI! SIMPLEMENTE ME ENFERMAS...

¡YA BASTA LILY! SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES MUY BIEN, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO ME HE DADO OFICIALMENTE POR VENCIDO, DEJARE Q HAGAS TU VIDA MIENTRAS ME SIGUES ODIANDO.  
HASTA NUNCA... MI AMADA LILY. Decía mientras con su corazón destrozado se diriguía a la sala común.

DESPUES DE CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES

Oye lily porque llegaste tan ofuscada... ah no me digas... Alex.. no es así?

Alex? quien es alex?

Ehh lo siento James.. que te hizo esta vez mi arrogante amigo preguntaba alexis(es decir katherina, alexis es el segundo nommbre pero solo james le dice así) imaginándose que había hecho su hermano mayor esta vez.

No lo soporto, venía muy feliz y deportivamente al gran comedor cuándo chocó accidentalmente con migo. decía ciertamente furiosa la pelirroja que ya no diferenciaba el color de su cara con el de su cabello.

¡Quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee! solo por esa insignificante cosa te molestaste con el. miraba furiosa alexa (es katherin... ya saben la razon no?)

Si pareces boba alexa... por fin me logre sacar a potter de mi vida... despues de la insultada que le dí, me dijo que formalmente se daba por vencido pero tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa... saben como es potter.  
Agregaba mientras alegraba su lindo rostro.

Nosotras si sabemos como es el lily, tu no lo conoces... eres nuestra mejor amiga y james tambien y te puedo asegurar que esta vez cumplira lo q dice.  
Miraba seriamente alexa a lily... mientras esta abría los ojos como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

Un momento... escucho bien? díganme porque lo defienden tanto? miraba a sus amigas por una explicación.

Es algo muy complicado de explicar, solo podemos decirte que el vínculo entre el y nosotras es mucho más fuerte que una amistad... enfrentaba alexis a lily con su respuesta. Y si nos disculpas en este momento el nos necesita más que tu...

En ese momento se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

y a esas dos que les dio? algún día me enterare que es lo que pasa entre esos tres.

Oye evans! has visto a James, no entró a clases.

Creo que está en la sala común con alexa y alexis, decía con indiferencia.

Bien gracias evans, bien muchachos vamos a buscar a james.

EN LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES

James estaba destrozado, lo único que le quedaba era llorar, necesitaba olvidar a la persona que más amaba, a la que siempre quizo conquistar...pero ya es hora resignarse se decía así mismo... pero es que es tan hermosa que no puedo olvidarla así de facíl.. creo que la única forma es hacer el hechizo del candado para encarcelar el amor en mi mente hasta que llegue la persona correcta que logre romperlo...

Luego sus pensamientos fueron por sus amigos:

¡JAMES! estabamos preocupados... estás bien?  
-no no mucho, pero estaré mejor cuándo lilian evans salga de mi cabeza.  
-como... espérate creo que no me he lavado mis orejas en mucho tiempo,  
entendí bien...te estas rindiendo? preguntaba Remus asombrado y triste por su amigo al mismo tiempo.

si me he rendido, ya no puedo soportar más que me humille, me insulte cuán do no he hecho absolutamente nada... cuándo molesto a alguien esta bien,  
pero...

pero... sigue desahógate, hace bien hablar amigo

cuándo no hago nada.. la saludo o quiero ayudarla con algo me insulta y lo de hoy.. ya fué suficiente, ya me cansé de tratar de agradarle, de intentar gustarle aunque sea un poquito.. ya no más! ya no soporto más...Se había quedado sin palabras, solo lloraba y lloraba.. necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que su resigancion causaba.

Por su parte, los merodeadores nunca habían visto a James de ese modo. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta que los sentimientos de él hacia lily eran verdaderos y no un capricho...no sabían que decirle estaba totalmente abatido y cualquiera palabra de ánimo sería inútil. Mientras seguían pensando en las palabras correctas 2 personas totalmente inesperadas entraron en la habita-  
ción.

¡ALEXANDER! NECESITAMOS HABLAR CON TIGO. decía una de sus hermanas

ey un momento... quien es Alexander... aqui nadie tiene ese nombre alexis así que vete estamos en una reunion importante con los merodeadores.  
Hablaba sirius mientras impedía el paso de las dos muchachas

primero grandísimo idiota, quítate de mi camino, segundo aqui hay un alexander y es tu amigo es su segundo nombre. Tercero no los necesitamos a ustedes necesitamos hablar con el.

Un momento... James... tienes un segundo nombre y no me habías dicho?  
James EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION POR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!  
Gritaba sirius histéricamente por la falta de confianza de su amigo.

ya calmante sirius habra tiempo. muy bien katherina... katherin vamos a hablar.. muchachos necesito que salgan un momento no nos demoraremos.

está bien...llamanos por si estas locas intentas asesinarte! decía peter mientras salían hacia la sala.

bien... de que quieren hablar? mientras miraba fijamente a sus hermanas

Hermanito... como es posible que te hayas rendido, nunca creimos q lo harías.

Bueno katherina ya vez... como les dije a mis simpáticos amigos, estoy cansado de que ella me rechaze

pero... pero.. va a ser muy difícil que la olvides te gusta desde primero...

lo se pero, ya tengo el remedio... el hechizo del candado.

¡QUEEEE! Gritaban de asombro sus dos hermanas

si.. creo q es la unica forma. además la única persona que puede hacer el hechizo esta cerca y la llamare para que venga.

bueno james. decia seriamente katherin, si eso es lo que quieres te apoyamos además pienso q es una buena idea. mi pregunta es... la unica persona que puede hacer ese hechizo es lance y..¿lo vas a llamar solo a eso.?Me parece una tontería si me preguntas a mí.

No.. claro q no, ellos deben llegar aqui, urgentemente... lo que hablé con el director es sumamente importante y necesito que todos esten aqui...les dije que necesito que se trasladen a Hogwarts nuestras dos hermanas mayores andrew, lance y ...

Tábata. no es asi, YUPIIIIIIII, QUE EMOCION JAMES! ESTAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO...Decían sus hermanitas con emocion..

sii yo tambien estoy igual que ustedes, recibí la noticia cuándo llegue aqui llegaran mañana para el desayuno.

EN LA SALA COMÚN...

Oigan ustedes sanben q rayos está pasando aqui? preguntaba remus a sus otros amigos.

Ni idea. hasta ahora nos enteramos que james tiene otro nombre.. pero..

pero... agrega peter antes para q su amigo termine la idea.

alexa y alexis siempre lo llaman alexander, y el les dice a ellas katherina y katherin y q yo me acuerde ellas no tienen ese nombre o si? decía sirius colocando cara de pensar en la posible respuesta.

bueno creo que ahí viene la única persona que puede darnos la respuesta...

quien? preguntaba remus a peter

Lily evans, ella debe saber si ellas tienen ese nombre.

Mientras tanto evans subía las escaleras un poco ofuscadas por lo de su amiga

Eyyyyyy evans podríamos hacerte una pregunta? decía seriamente sirius a lily

claro black habla no tengo mucho tiempo.

bien.. yo se que ellas son tus mejores amigas, me podrías decir el nombre completo de alexa y alexis por favor.  
- bueno, esto es ridículo pero desde que las conosco se han presentado como alexa narrow y alexis westwood porque? para q esas preguntas estúpidas - bueno, porque creo q ese no es todo el nombre de ellas... sabes tu no sabes porque james les dice katherina y katherin? dice remus mirando a lily.

Él les dice así? no lo sabía, creo que hablare con ellas... ellas quieren mucho a potter y no entiendo porque, si se algo les aviso adios muchachos.

EN LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES...

Bueno James, necesitamos que nos digas la verdad, que está pasando. tenemos derecho a saberlo, así podremos ayudarte... rogaba sirius por una explicación

ahhh, está bien... pero

pero

necesito que katherina y katherin este aqui... si, ellas canuto, aunque me mires de ese modo ellas tienen mucho que ver en esto...

si tu lo dices, entonces ve y llámalas están con evans en su habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces James salío para allá... necesitaba aclarar el asunto de inmediato.

EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS...

Bueno lily que quieres preguntarnos?

Hace un momento, black me hizo una pregunta q yo tambien tengo desde hace años, porque potter las llama de un modo diferente a los demás?  
porque ustedes le tienen tanta confianza y él a ustedes? necesito una expli-  
cación soy su amiga. decía una lily tratando de debilitar un poco su enfado

mira lily. respondió alexa. somos tus mejores amigas te lo aseguro pero lo que pase entre James y nosotras no es de tu incumbencia...

perdon... aver si entendí bien... no me quieren contar nada ¡ES DECIR QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO POTTER ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA USTEDES QUE YO!  
RESPONDANME!

el es muy importante para nosotras, más de lo que tu te puedas imaginar pero no te podemos explicar nada, aún no estas lista para eso...decía alexis tratanto de aplacar el humor de su amiga.

¡ESO SI QUE NO VOY A TOLERARLO! VOY A RECLAMARLE A.. POT..

En ese instante alguien ya muy conocido interrumpe la pelea...

hola chiquitas.. perdón las interrumpo decía con voz cariñosa

A QUIEN LE DICEN CHIQUITA POTTER! NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME ASÍ..Decía lily creyendo que el cumplido era para ella (k ilusa no es malvado jajajjaja)

ehh.. no evans. decía con indiferencia, el cumplido va para esas dos bellas damas que están ahí...

perdon... estas bien potter? repetía lily sin terminar de creerse lo que acaba ba de oir

dime alexander que necesitas? respondía alexis de forma graciosa al ver las reacciones de su amiga

kathe... necesito que vengan... les diremos la verdad a los merodeadores.  
respondió james seguro de sí mismo.

sii tienes razón, creo que ellos merecen saberlo...respondía alexa de forma afirmativa. Bien que estamos esperando vamos.. PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO

Pero... pero...miraba lily la escena al ver que sus amigas la dejaron con las palabras en la boca... pero lo q mas le sorprendió... que james nunca había dejado pasar la oportunidad para molestarla y no lo había hecho.  
En ese momento, un nudo en su garganta se había formado, el corazón empezaba a entristecerse, tenía la sensación que este acontecimiento sería el comienzo de su sufrimiento.. por james?

DE NUEVO EN LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES

Bien ya estamos todos aqui... ahora sí, explíquense que está pasando

Bueno, por donde quiere que comencemos, solo preguntennos. decía james en tono tranquilo

Bien, quisieramos primero preguntar porque siempre se llaman diferente entre ustedes, hasta hoy nos enteramos que james tiene un segundo nombre.. podrían explicarse un poco por favor? decía remus tranquilamente

bien, el porque es muy sencillo... es tradición familiar llamarnos por el segundo nombre y no por el primero.respondia alexa como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

esperen.. escuché bien... tradicion familiar? pero si ustedes no son hermanos...

si que lo somos...decía james con toda naturalidad

no.. eso no es posible, ustedes no llevan los mismos apellidos, eso.. eso no..

si ya se canuto, me vas a decir que no es posible pero es cierto.

entonces que es lo que está pasando... expliquenme q no entiendo un soberano rábano!

bien, nosotras alexa y yo, ante la sociedad pertenecemos a familias diferentes eso es lo que queremos hacer mostrar al resto, debemos proteger el legado familiar... el único que se negó al cambio de apellido fué james. Todos al principio no quisimos incluso nuestras hermanas mayores se negaron pero...

pero... eso que tiene que ver?

mucho remus mucho..agregó alexa. desde hace muchos años un poder muy particular ha pasado de generacion en generacion a todos los herederos hombres de la familia desde Godric Gryffindor hasta james en la actualidad.

Entonces el cambio de apellido ante el resto es para...no me digas que.  
completaba la frase en su mente peter.

así es colagusano, para proteger a mis hermanas para que no puedan llegar hasta mí a costa de que las torturen, como hicieron con mi madre. ese fué el último esfuerzo que hicieron nuestros padres por protegernos antes de morir fue eso.

No.. no puedo creerlo. James has llevado sobre tus hombros lo que significa ser ante la sociedad y tus enemigos el "último de los potter". decía sirius preocupado por su amigo.

Bueno, no es nada fácil, pero mis familiares que tambien tienen diferentes apellidos me han ayudado, mis hermanas, mis cuñados y...

y... quien más James. miraba curiosamente remus a James

La conoceran mañana. agregaba James algo ausente.

un momento... y dinos porque han estado tan preocupados últimamente ustedes tres. añadía sirius con su tono doctoral y serio

bien, desde hace unos dias, alexander ha tenido algunas visiones de su vida anterior.

alexis.. me estas diciendo la verdad, no te estas burlando de mi?

no... para nada, y dumbeldore me lo hizo saber hace poco... después de que salazar se marchó de hogwarts, helga y rovena fallecieron años después así que quedo godric con 7 magos que ayudaron a crear lo que es hogwarts ahora...

pero... me quieres decir que tú eres...no! eso no es posible. respondia sirius asustado por las conclusiones que estaba sacando.

si así es, por lo que el director me dijo, yo soy la reencarnacion de godric Gryffindor. Yo nole creía al principio al director, luego el me dió una especie de giratiempo que ha pasado de generacion a generacion en la familia potter que recibio el de mis padres antes de morir, y q debía dármelo cuándo buscáramos respuestas... y me dijo que solo puedo activarlo cuándo estemos los 8 presentes así que los mande llamar y se trasladaran a hogwarts desde los otros dos colegios.

James amigo, creo que nos has dejado planchados por esta noticia, pero quiero que sepas que estaremos con ustedes para ayudarlos. decía remus mirando con tranquilidad a sus amigos

gracias remus... y quiero pedirles un favor a los tres..miraba alexa a los tres meriodeadores con una gran sonrisa

si ya sabemos alexa. su secreto está a salvo con nosotros no se preocupen.  
respondía sirius.

Gracias, nadie más lo sabe, y por favor ni una palabra a lily de esto ella no debe enterarse, por favor se armaría un gran lío.

no te preocupes por el bien sentimental de cornamenta no lo haremos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES Y EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS...

¡JAMES! Por favor, dèjanos dormir, falta una hora para que suene el despertador, ya duèrmete. Gritaba Remus a James mientras intentaba dormir.

Lo siento, es que en 10 minutos llegan mis hermanas, mis hermanos y ella, asì que saldremos a recibirlos antes de que entren al comedor. Decìa James irradiado de felicidad, una que no habìan visto los merodeadores en mucho tiempo.

En serio? bien, entonces yo tambien me levantarè, te acompañare a recibir a tu familia. Contestaba Remus contagiado por la alegrìa de su amigo.

Y yo amigo. Agregaba Sirius

Y no se olviden de mi quieres! decìa colagusano.

Bien! gracias muchachos.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherina muèvete... ya casi estan aquì y tu todavìa no estas lista! muèvete no los quiero hacer esperar. Decìa katherin muy alegre.

¡YA CALMATE! ELLOS NO VAN A IR A NINGUN LADO! Me termino de arreglar y ya salimos acuerdate que nos quedamos de ver con James y supongo que los demas estaràn ahì.

Ah hola lily bien dìa. Ya puedes bañarte si quieres, nosotras ya vamos a salir, estamos esperan do a que James venga por nosotras.

y eso? a donde van? preguntaba asombrada por la felicidad que irradiaba a sus dos compañeras de cuarto.

Tenemos un asunto pendiente...

Bien, ya estamos listos. decìa Remus con entusiasmo

bueno muchachos, espèrenme en la sala comùn, voy a ir por mis hermanas a su habitaciòn... deben estar peleando porque katherina es muy lenta para arreglarse, ya puedo oilas en segida vengo.

Muy bien, solo asegùrate que evans no te asesine cuàndo entres cornamenta. decìa Peter riendose ante la cara de James.

no no creo q lo haga, nos vemos en 2 minutos. Y saliò de la habitaciòn.

Bueno, antes de que se vallas chicas quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer... decìa lily un poco arrepentida.

no te preocupes todos està olvidado.

si.. bueno, sòlo dèjenme asimilar su actitud hacia potter, y espero q algùn dìa me digan que està pasando... no puede ser ahora?

no lily... eso no puede ser, no estàs lista para eso. contenstaba alexa mirando a lily tristemente

HOLA COMO ESTAN LAS MUÑECAS MAS LINDAS DE ESTE MUNDO? Entraba James a la habitacion de las chicas, mientras se dirigìa alegremente a saludar a sus hermanas.

BIEN ALEXANDER... MUY BIEN. Respondìan sus hermanas mientras una atònita lily miraba la escena sin creer lo que veìa, asì que saludo a Potter para mirar si empezaba a molestarla de nuevo,  
aunque en su interior querìa que la saludara como èl siempre lo hacìa.

Hola Potter!

Ah eres tu evans, como empieza tu dìa? decìa james con total indiferencia.

bien... y como empieza el tuyo?

Exelentemente bien, es el dìa mas feliz de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, decìa James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejò embobada a lily. Bueno bellas damas es hora de irnos nos queda un minuto para llegar allà.

Con permiso evans que tengas un buen dìa. Y saliò con sus hermanas hacia la sala comùn mientras dejaba a una lily que aùn no asimilaba la nueva actitu de James.

Sin embargo, saliò detràs de ellos, quierìa averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre todos ellos.

EN LA SALA COMÙN---------------------------------

Casi que no eh? vàmonos que tenemos prisa no? decìa peter mientras salìa de la sala comùn.

¡SIIIIIIIII VÀMONOS

Todos los muchachos corrìan hacia los patios seguidos por los merodeadores, y de lejos seguidos por una sigilosa lily.

Cuàndo llegaron, vieron a una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules como el mar, alta,  
piel blanca como la de sus hermanas.

Cuàndo los merodeadores la vieron se quedaron sin habla...mientras que las dos muchachas y james se lanzaron a los brazos de la muchacha.

¡KRISTEN!Que alegrìa verte... no tienes ni idea cuànto te hemos extrañado.  
Decìan los 3 muchachos llorando.

No tienen ni idea lo mucho que los he extrañado yo a ustedes... mirense como han crecido ustedes dos etàn hermosas, y Alexander hermanito (esto ùltimo lo dijo en voz baja) te vez màs apuesto que desde la ùltima vez que los vìa antes de irnos a Beauxbatons.

Mientras se saludaban, otra jovencita era observada por los merodeadores: era alta como la anterior, con ojos miel como los de su hermano y alexa, con el cabello largo y ondulado, ellos creìan que veìan un angel o un espegismo hasta que hablò:

Hola mis pequeños! es que a mi no me saludan? decìa mientras le salìan làgrimas de felicidad al ver a sus tres hermanos menores.

¡KAREN!que bueno verte. No tienes ni idea como te he extrañado. Decìa James llorando.

los merodeadores nunca habìan visto llorar a james de esa forma, ni cuàndo con tanto esfuerzo consiguiò ser el capitan del equipo de Gryffindor.

Y nosotras igual... no tienes ni idea como las hemos extrañado.

Ahora la familia esta completa. Decìan los 5 felizmente.

Lily, se encontrò con los merodeadores y miraban la escena con cariño. Sin embargo lily se notaba enfadada porque a diferencia de los merodeadores ella no tenia idea quienes eran ellas y de la forma tan confiada que se acercaba a James...acaso estarè celosa de ellas?

Mientras escuchaba sus propios pensamientos, alcanzò a escuchar la conversacion màs rara de los merodeadores:

Sabes, me alegro por James, desde hace rato no lo veìa tan feliz no es asi? decìa remus

Si, no solo èl, ellas tambien se notan que estan felices. por fin estan todos juntos de nuevo.

No aùn no està completa. Decìan dos hombres muy bien parecidos que se acercaban a ellos felizmente.

Dos muchachos muy bien parecidos por cierto. uno de ellos alto acuerpado de ojos grisàceos,  
tez blanca y misteriosa uno de los cuñados de James,Andew. mientras que el otro alto y muy interesante al igual que el anterior de ojos azules profundos como el mar, cabello negro como la noche, unos lentes finos y varonilesque lo hacìa parecer un intelectual supersexy conocido como Lance.(solo imagìnenselos ahhhhhhh).

JAMES!1 Tiempo sin verte hermano, decìan los dos muchachos saludando efusivamente a james.

Pequeñas... pero ya no son tan pequeñas! tanto tiempo... me alegra mucho verlas.

Y a nosotros tambien. Ahora sì estamos todos completos. Decìan esto mientras se abrazaban todos feliz mente.

En ese momento James miro hacia otro lado y viò a una de las personas màs importantes para su vida. Se habìa vuelto màs hermosa desde la ùltima vez que la viò. estaba alta, con un cuerpo esbelto, cabello rojizo pero no tan oscuro como el de lily y ojos miel.

TABATA. Dijo james...TABATA ESTAS AQUI. Dijo mientras se soltava y fue a correr a recibirla.

JAMES!dijo ella, solto su maleta y fuè a encontrar a James.

De los ecuentros, fuè el màs emotivo, se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar en el hombro del otro:

No sabes, como te he extrañado pequeña. Te he echado de menos.

Digo lo mismo alexander... estas hecho todo un hombre.

Despuès de la efusividad de estos dos, los demàs fueron a saludarla con igual alegrìa ya que ella estudiaba en un colegio diferente.

EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS MERODEADORES Y LILY----------

Valla... asì que es ella! es hermosa no creen. Decìa Peter mientras se le caìa la baba a el y a sus amigos.

James no se equivoco en describirla, y como la recibieron se nota que se han extrañado mucho.  
Decìa Remus... que opinas tu lily?

Eh? yo... bueno, creo q se quieren mucho no?

Si asi es, tiene gran pareceido con tigo. Esto va a ser un año muy interesante no lo creen amigos? decìa sirius pìcaramente mientras miraba a lily

OHHHHHHH claro que sì.

Sera mejor que vallamos a desayunar no creen? Trataba lily de cambiar la conversacion.

Sip, de todos modos ellos llevaràn a los demàs para su presentacion ante el director.

Bueno... y que estamos esperando, vàmos que ya los debe estar esperando el Director. Decìa Alexa.

Bien... este serà un año muy divertido igual que en los viejos tiempos..

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR...

Bueno alumnos, hoy llegaran 5 nuevos alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que seràn transferidos automàticamente a Gryffindos, por peticiòn de cada uno de sus directores

En eso momento james, alexa y alexis, se sentaron donde habìa gran espacio para sus familiares mientras ellos eran presentados a el resto de los alunos.

Bien estudiantes ellos son: Maureen Lettleburn(es decir kristen...ya saben porq), Andrea McJones(ella es Karen), Andrew Johansen y Lance Kido. Espero q los traten bien... y ahora todos a comer.

Todos dieron una pequeña reverencia ante el director y se dirigieron donde estaba James y los demàs.

Para asombro de todo Hogwarts que no entendìa lo que pasaba, los 8 fueron los màs bulliciosos,  
se veìan felices todos desayunando. e veìan tan felices que ni los merodeadores se atrevieron a arruinarles la felicidad que embargaba en ese momentos a su amigo.

CONTINUARÀ...


End file.
